


rolling downhill

by soulgraves



Series: Blam Week 2016 Fills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgraves/pseuds/soulgraves
Summary: In which Sam's avoiding Blaine, and it's affecting the children.[For Blam Week 2016, Day 2: Uncovering Secrets.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I always seem to drain myself writing fic for the first day of the week and then go with short, random fluff from there on out. 
> 
> Also, if a cavalier attitude towards divorce jokes will upset then this is probably not the fic for you.

 

**~**

 

Sam’s avoiding him.

Blaine knows he can be neurotic sometimes, knows he can read too much into things and blow stuff out of proportion, but this is absolutely and definitely _not_ one of those times. It’s been nine days and they’ve exchanged a grand total of twelve words, and if Blaine weren’t freaking out enough, the kids have started to pick up on it.

(“They’re not your children,” Kurt said once, when they were still dating, before the disastrous break up and extended grieving period. “It’s creepy to call them that.”

“You don’t know them,” Blaine had said. “Seriously, they’re adorable and lost and probably going to fall into a polyamorous relationship the minute they hit puberty.”

“They’re _fifteen_ , Blaine.”)

Blaine’s already gone through and mentally listed everything he could have done to make Sam mad, but so far he’s stuck with “criticized Justin Bieber” and “forgotten to give back his green hoodie”, neither of which would warrant this level of silent treatment. Also, whenever Blaine _does_ catch Sam’s eye, Sam just looks _nervous_ , and unless Sam accidentally deleted his Dragon Age: Inquisition save, there’s literally no reason Blaine can think of for that.

“Do you think he might have walked in on you…you know…” Tina says, because Tina has a one track mind and is a dreadful friend.

“ _No_ ,” Blaine says, and tries to stop that image from taking shape. 

“Are you sure?” Tina says, and he wonders how people don’t realize she’s evil. “You weren’t moaning his name one time, and—”

“Stop talking,” Blaine says, pinning his hand over her mouth as she collapses into giggles. “You’re a horrible person, I can’t believe people used to think you were _shy_.”

“You love me,” Tina says, trying to catch her breath.

Blaine ignores her and goes back to analyzing every interaction he and Sam have had in the last month.

 

**~**

 

“Do you want us to talk to him?” Jake asks, stopping Blaine after glee club. Ryder’s got his puppy dog eyes up to full wattage and Blaine wonders if he shouldn’t have a conversation with them both about _feelings_ sometime. 

“No,” Blaine says with a sigh. “No, it’s okay. Whatever’s bothering Sam, I’m sure it’ll get sorted soon.”

“If you’re sure…” Ryder says, and Jake pats him on the arm. 

“Thanks though, guys,” Blaine says, and ushers them out, barely stopping himself from checking they’re eating properly and have a safe ride home.

Sam’s car’s still in the parking lot and Blaine debates going and sitting on the hood until he agrees to talk, but it’s cold and, honestly, Blaine’s fed up of this now, he just wants to go home and curl up in front of _The Good Wife_ and eat too much pizza.

He has to do _something_ though, so he sends Sam a text that’s just the angry face emoji over and over.

(Twenty minutes later he feels bad, so follows it up with the worried face and a purple heart. 

It’s possible he’s neurotic _and_ a sap.)

 

**~**

 

Marley comes into the next glee club rehearsal with tears in her eyes, Kitty following in a stomp, and Blaine wonders if he’s going to have to step in, but then Sam’s trailing in behind them looking guiltier than ever.

Blaine sighs and passes Marley a pack of tissues when she drops into the seat next to him.

“Thanks,” she says with a watery smile, and Blaine has the sudden urge to knit her something.

Blaine shoots Sam a glare he hopes expresses how very unimpressed he is that he made Marley _cry_ , and Sam shuffles in his seat, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck and looking like he hasn’t slept in a week.

When Finn finally arrives, they’re all sitting in tense silence, and he blinks at them, looking like he’s tempted to bolt and settling for inappropriate humor instead.

“Why do you all look like your parents just got divorced?” he asks with a crooked smile.

The way his expression morphs into one of terror when Marley burst into tears would almost be funny if Blaine wasn’t busy trying to stop Kitty from punching Finn in the face.

 

**~**

 

“Okay,” Tina says, cornering him by his locker before Algebra. “I got this, don’t worry.”

Blaine blinks at her in horror. “No,” he says, “no, uh uh, you _saying_ that is on my top five list of opening nightmare scenarios. Whatever you’re thinking about, please, _please_ , stop immediately.”

Tina rolls her eyes. “You’re the biggest drama queen I’ve ever met. It’s like Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Santana Lopez had a love child and let Jesse St. James raise it.”

“Make Change Forever,” Blaine says pointedly. Tina ignores him because she’s a giant hypocrite.

“I’m just going to help Sam remove his head from his ass,” she says. “Seriously, chill.”

“I’m asking you as my friend and teammate and the only person I know who can pull off neon pink, _don’t do this._ ”

Tina ruffles his hair, makes a grossed out face at her hand, and walks off.

Sometimes Blaine _really_ wishes he’d stayed at Dalton.

 

**~**

 

Whatever happens between Tina and Sam, Tina won’t say.

“My lips are sealed,” she says, and looks unnervingly like she has a supply of streamers somewhere about her person. “I would, however, highly recommend finding a supply closet somewhere and ‘accidentally’ locking yourself and Sam in.”

“I’m not going to do that,” he says, and Tina sighs.

“ _Fine_ ,” she says. “Take the long way, see if I care.”

Blaine still has no idea what’s happening.

 

**~**

 

Principal Figgins calls Blaine to his office during third period History, and Blaine wonders if this is another one of Coach Sylvester’s schemes right up until he reaches the glass doors and sees Jake slumped in his chair.

“He punched a wall,” Principal Figgins says. “Please _try_ and keep the little ones in order, Mr. Anderson, we don’t have the money to pay for weekend detention staff.”

“Jake’s sorry and it won’t happen again,” Blaine says, and kicks Jake’s ankle.

“Right,” Jake says, sounding every bit the moody teenager. “What he said.”

“Make sure it doesn’t,” Principal Figgins says, but he’s already pressed play on whatever YouTube video he’s watching, so Blaine ushers Jake out the door and into the empty hallway.

“ _Jake_ ,” he says, and wonders when he started sounding like his grandmother.

“I know,” Jake says. “It’s stupid. I’m sorry, okay? I just want everything to go back to normal.”

“Me too,” Blaine says, reaching up to wrap an arm around Jake’s shoulders. “Me too.”

 

**~**

 

On Wednesday, Blaine catches Unique sneaking a bottle of Smirnoff into his locker. 

“Oops,” she says, giving him a _who, me?_ smile he expects she practices in the mirror.

“Right,” he says. “Meeting, lunchtime. Tell the others.”

 

**~**

 

He makes Tina corner Sam and drag him along to the choir room because hell if he’s doing this alone, and then drinks two cups of crappy cafeteria coffee to psych himself up.

“Okay,” he says, taking a deep breath and trying not to focus on the wide eyes in front of him. Artie mostly looks confused, which is fair, but the kids are all leaning forward and listening closely. “I know this has been tough on you all—”

“Uh,” Artie says, raising his hand, “what’s been tough on us?”

Kitty shushes him with a smack to the shoulder.

“It’s my fault,” Sam says, and it’s the most words from him strung together Blaine’s heard in weeks. “I know that, but you need to know it’s not your fault.”

“Absolutely,” Blaine says. “Whatever’s going on with _Sam_ , you can’t let it affect your behaviour, okay?”

“I’m just figuring some stuff out,” Sam says, “I swear it’s nothing to do with you guys, so you gotta stop getting yourself in trouble.”

“But—” Jake starts, then folds his arms in a huff instead. Ryder nudges his knee and gives him a sympathetic smile.

“It’s just _hard_ ,” Marley says, and Unique nods, the bottle of vodka still strategically visible in her bag. 

“I don’t get why you guys can’t just _figure shit out_ ,” Kitty says. “What the hell’s Sam so worked up about that he won’t even talk to _Blaine_ about it?”

“Seriously dude,” Ryder says, and Sam’s sigh is the sort Blaine’s sure he’s only ever heard from parents trying to talk their kids away from the toy store at the mall. 

“It’s nothing—” Sam starts, but Tina cuts over him.

“Sam’s in love with Blaine,” she says, and then shrugs when Sam gapes at her. “What? I know I promised not to tell, but it’s breaking up the _family_.”

Blaine thinks she looks far too amused, and then her words actually hit and it’s his turn to gape.

“What?” he says. “Sorry, no, _what?_ ”

“Um,” Sam says. “So who wants to go for ice cream?”

“Stop bribing the children,” Blaine says. “No, but really. Sam. _Sam._ ”

Sam squeezes his eyes shut and finally, _finally_ , turns to face him.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay, yeah. That’s kinda why I’ve been avoiding you, dude. I just…I had to work it out in my own head before I could talk to you about it. I couldn’t _say_ and then be wrong and hurt you; I’d never forgive myself.”

“Holy hell,” Kitty says, and Blaine hears a suspicious sniff from Ryder’s direction.

“So,” Blaine hears himself say, though he’s running on autopilot, still trying to process, “ _are_ you sure?”

Sam looks at him, scared and honest and so stupidly gorgeous it takes Blaine’s breath away. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, “okay.” He wants to kiss him so badly, but everyone’s still watching them with baited breath and Blaine’s pretty sure he’d give these people anything in the world, but he won’t give them _that_. “So, ice cream?”

“Please, _God_ ,” Artie says and leads the way out of the room, though it takes Sam and Blaine herding the others to finally make it to the parking lot.

Sam’s smile threatens to split his face when he says, “Doesn’t everyone still have class?”

“I’m pretty sure Principal Figgins won’t mind us skipping,” Blaine says. “It’s cheaper for him that way.”

“We shouldn’t let them get away with _too_ much,” Sam says, and Blaine laughs and reaches for his hand, tangling their fingers together.

 

**~**

 

(Later, after they’ve made sure everyone gets home safely and eats something besides sugar, Sam kisses Blaine on his front step, one hand on the back of his neck and the other curved around his waist, and Blaine sighs into it and really, _really_ hopes Tina hasn’t set up cameras in the bushes.

He pulls Sam inside, just in case.)

 

**~**

 


End file.
